


But We're Friends

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cumplay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the trouble she caused, Sunset's got a lot of work ahead of her to prove how much she wants to be forgiven! She's been offering herself up to all of her new friends, but none of them have been more ravenous (or thick) than a particular party planner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

But We’re Friends  
-By Drace Domino

“Pinkie Pie...are you sure I really have to do it again?” Sunset Shimmer scowled a little, her brow furrowing as she settled down onto her knees. There in the school’s broom closet it was already a tight enough fit, especially with two of them wedged inside so close. As Sunset tried to get herself comfortable she stared ahead at the smooth pink legs of the other girl, and just ahead of her the line of her skirt with a noticeable bulge already appearing. Sunset gave another little noise of grumpy irritation, her hands moving up to the edge of her friend’s skirt as she offered one more little protest. “I’m starting to think that you’re taking advantage of how much I want to be forgiven for what I did.”

“Don’t be silly, Silly!” Pinkie Pie beamed, standing up tall and beaming wide. The door to the broom closet was shut tight and locked but Pinkie had already been hard at work making it feel like home; they had only been in there for thirty seconds so far and already it was draped with streamers and ribbons and two balloons that were floating up to the top of the low sitting ceiling. She was a girl that had a tendency to bring a party with her anywhere she went, so much so that the next time she spoke it was around a mouthful of cupcake that she was chewing at messily. “You promised you’d do anything to make up for it! And just think about all those friendship lessons we can teach you!”

Sunset sighed, and bit down on her bottom lip. Pinkie...was right. She had indeed done horrible things to the innocents of Canterlot High, using her stolen magic and her wicked knowledge she had nearly brought darkness to this marvellous dimension. It was only through the mercy and wisdom of Twilight Sparkle and her friends that she had been stopped from going too far, and now...whatever she had to do to make amends, she knew it was worth it. Besides, it wasn’t that she particularly minded what Pinkie Pie had her doing...she just wished it could be someplace a little less cramped. After so many weeks of kneeling in the broom closet sucking on Pinkie’s cock, she was starting to feel a little bit claustrophobic.

“...at least Applejack made me suck her off in her bedroom.” Sunset Shimmer murmured sourly, and finally lifted up Pinkie’s skirt. Any complaints that she had about the location were put to rest somewhat, as a wide smile spread over her features from the sight of the other girl’s member restrained through her panties. Of all of the girls that had invited themselves to enjoy Sunset Shimmer in return for her crimes Pinkie was surprisingly the biggest endowed, and that throbbing member was now hidden underneath a line of pink panties with the words “Party Inside” written on the front. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she gazed at it, and one hand slipped up to caress fondly back and forth over the tent. As she did so Sunset’s eyes finally trailed back up to Pinkie, who was messily licking her fingers of the icing from her cupcake. The silly young lady was always a delight to be around, even when she was extorting sex from her for friendship. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, Pinkie. Not everyone could get away with the kind of things you do.”

“I know!” Pinkie giggled, making a predictably adorable face. She pointed down towards her lap where that throbbing member ached against her panties, and she rocked back and forth on her heels eagerly as she spoke up anew. Her voice was sounding hurried and hungry, barely able to wait to enjoy Sunset. “Now you better get started before this turns into a surprise party, if you get my drift!”

“Well...we certainly don’t want that, I guess.” Sunset Shimmer gave a little laugh, her fingers hooking against the top rim of Pinkie’s panties. With one last satisfied smile she pulled the thin garment down to reveal the party that was hiding inside, and as soon as the tension stopped holding it back the thick pink member snapped forward like a striking snake, hitting Sunset squarely across her face. The girl gave a sudden squeak at the weight of it, gasping as she beheld Pinkie’s member in its full, enormous glory. Somehow, it always seemed to surprise her just how big Pinkie was each time she witnessed it. No matter how many times she had trailed her mouth across that member or bent over to be claimed at the end of it, the sheer girth and length of Pinkie’s cock always gave her pause. A second or two to marvel at it, to rub her hands up and down along its weight and ponder whether or not it really could fit inside of her. She did exactly that there in the broom closet, fawning across Pinkie’s member with both hands as she looked at the throbbing length with an expression of awe across her pretty features.

“...wow.” Her voice was breathless and sweet, and she gave a tiny, nervous swallow as she drew her mouth forward. In the time since she had been defeated by Twilight Sparkle and given a second chance Sunset Shimmer had enjoyed quite a bit of pleasure at the end of her new friends’ cocks. Whether it was Applejack tossing her about in a bail of hay or Rainbow Dash whisking her off to make out underneath the bleachers, every last one of the girls had their own way of making Sunset Shimmer make amends. But none of them left the reformed villain as satisfied, shocked, and sore as Pinkie Pie. So many inches. So many sweet, thick inches.

Twilight Sparkle was right...having friends was just about the greatest thing in the world.

Sunset Shimmer drew in a deep breath before burying her nose in the spot where Pinkie’s shaft met the beginning of her sack. There she rubbed her face back and forth with delight, spreading her smile across the hanging pink pouch and teasing her tongue across the warm flesh offered to her. She could tell by the sound of delight from above her that Pinkie Pie certainly appreciated the sound, and it even came with the feel of the girl’s fingers dropping into Sunset Shimmer’s hair. A small laugh broke from Sunset’s mouth as she continued to repeat that teasing motion, the tip of her soft nose flickering back and forth just as Pinkie’s undercarriage rubbed across her parted lips.

“That...that tickles, Silly!” Pinkie Pie laughed, the admission alone being a clear instruction not to stop. The girl’s knees buckled and her member only throbbed a little harder at the attention, so much so that another bead of clear precum formed at the very tip of her thick cockhead. When Sunset Shimmer noticed the treat waiting for her she quickly moved to accept it, pulling her nose away from the girls sack so she could move her mouth upward, lips crossing over the edge of her length to slurp the first sweet taste of her friend’s length. As she crossed her lips over that pink tip Sunset Shimmer’s eyes opened wide and happy, looking up past Pinkie’s adorably bright clothing that still rested over her chest to the happy face shining down on her from above. Pinkie Pie could definitely be a demanding young woman that wanted constant companionship stretched around her member, but it was hard to deny the charming sweetness in the girl’s eyes...or the lovely flavor of her cock.

“Mmm. Always so big for me, Pinkie.” Sunset Shimmer murmured around the tip, one hand moving up to tighten her yellow fingers around the shaft. A few slow and steady pumps on Pinkie’s length left the young woman shuddering in delight, and Sunset Shimmer’s hunger only grew from seeing it. Watching Pinkie twitch and spasm in glee was an enjoyable pastime even when she was confined in tiny broom closets, and Sunset Shimmer would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the power it gave her in the heat of the moment. Knowing that Pinkie’s pleasure relied on her constant attention; the tugging of her hand or the soft kissing of her lips...it made her feel like she was truly doing her part for the bond of friendship that was growing between them. With a soft laugh the repentant young woman pressed one more fond kiss to the side of Pinkie Pie’s shaft, her lips lingering there for a few seconds after so she could slurp her tongue slowly back and forth. With her eyes closing and her smile growing she continued to rub across that twitching and trembling shaft, each swipe to the base and back to the tip adding a new layer of glistening spit across Pinkie Pie’s trembling cock. Though her eyes were closed Sunset Shimmer could simply imagine Pinkie’s face; cheeks even redder than usual, lips parted, and her cheeks slightly smeared with icing from a cupcake she had already likely pulled free to munch on.

“Mmph. Shunshet...you’re jusht shuch a good cockshucker!” The slurred speech was offered around a bit of messy chewing, confirming the suspicions of yet another baked pastry finding its way into Pinkie’s mouth. Sunset Shimmer didn’t mind; so long as they both had something sweet to wrap their lips around she was as happy as could be sharing that moment with her dear, dear friend.

Sunset’s tongue swirled back and forth across her friend’s cock while her lips moved to overtake the tip, pushing down inch by inch to see just how much of her she could take. It was always a bit of a trial when it came to Pinkie Pie’s enormous member, but there was a true feeling of satisfaction that settled within the yellow skinned girl when she managed to succeed at taking her deeper than normal. She pushed herself down despite the twitch of that pink cockhead at the back of her throat, working further and further forward and ignoring the small discomfort that started to broil at the back of her. When she finally realized she could push herself no more and that Pinkie’s thick cock was filling up her throat she finally opened her eyes, only to see that there were still two pink inches more than she simply couldn’t claim.

And above her, Pinkie Pie just patted the girl’s head with a sweet smile on her icing-smeared lips.

“Don’t be frustrated, Sunset!” She giggled, while the other girl started to choke on her cock. “You take it further than all of my other friends!” With a soft buck of her hips she pushed her cock in just a tad deeper, but when she felt Sunset start to cough and gag she had the kindness and foresight to pull out. Not a moment too soon her spit soaked cock left Sunset’s lips, and as the young woman on her knees began coughing and gagging from the tension in her throat Pinkie swept her member back and forth, slapping it across the girl’s cheeks. It was more playful than anything, with Pinkie’s kind nature simply delighting in the sight of Sunset’s cheeks covered in spit, not to mention enjoying the thrill of her warm face against the thick member as she crossed it back and forth. When Sunset had finally finished coughing she looked up at Pinkie once more, the two girls meeting each other’s gaze as Sunset finally spoke.

“I’ll get it all one day, Pinkie.” She promised, scooping her hands against the wet member and cradling it close. She pulled the shaft to nestle against her cheek, and as her fingers worked slowly back and forth across it she finally made the offer she had been waiting to propose since Pinkie had pulled her into the broom closet. “Maybe...you could shove all of it inside of me? We wouldn’t want any single inch of you to go without attention.”

“Of course we wouldn’t! Every inch is invited to the party, as far as I’m concerned!” Pinkie beamed, her member throbbing as she accepted her friend’s offer. With a big giggle erupting from the back of her throat she scooped her hands underneath Sunset’s arms, lifting the girl up to her wobbly feet and then looming in close to press a warm kiss against her mouth. Their lips pressed in tight together and Pinkie quickly darted her tongue forward, eager to taste just what Sunset’s kiss was like with the flavor of her member. As she kissed and probed her own cheeks picked up the glisten of spit that covered Sunset’s own, and Sunset was left groaning and clinging to the other girl, tasting the thin layer of icing that Pinkie had left upon her lips. Knowing Pinkie, it had been left there for that specific purpose...though it could’ve just as easily been the fault of the girl’s messy eating habits. Sunset didn’t know which, and in the moment she didn’t care.

“Enough kissing, gonna fuck you now!” Pinkie snapped suddenly, grinning wide as the kiss broke and a ribbon of spit connected their lips. As the two girls giggled she twisted her friend around, spinning Sunset forward and pushing on her shoulders, encouraging her to bend over there within the broom closet. “Hurry up, Sunset Shimmer! If we don’t get it done soon, we might miss Rainbow Dash’s soccer game!”

The mere words made Sunset Shimmer tighten up as she remembered; she was promised to Dash that very night. As comfort to the athlete if she lost...or a party favor for her if she won. The things Sunset Shimmer would do to prove how much she wanted her new friends.

She could already feel Pinkie pulling at her jeans, dropping them down with her fingers hooking against the panties to make sure she didn’t have to make a return trip. She yanked both garments down until they were tented in between Sunset Shimmer’s knees, forcing the girl to stand there with her legs stretched only so far before the fabric brought her to a halt. With trembling hands Sunset Shimmer braced her grip on the nearby broom closet shelf, wrapped around a metal framework that was marked with confetti and streamers thanks to Pinkie’s tendency to bring a party anywhere she went. Soon, she’d be getting fucked in the most celebratory broom closet in the school, and she was thrilled to be receiving that honor.

“Golly, Sunset, I can smell how horny you are from here!” Pinkie beamed, and dropped a hand to manipulate the other girl’s folds. While she did so her thick pink cock settled against Sunset’s rump, resting atop the perfect yellow shelf while she teased her digits against her folds. Each touch from the girl’s clever pink fingers made Sunset Shimmer shudder and tighten herself up a little more, her knees shaking and her breath trembling with every little gasp. It was with a dark blush that she finally looked back over her shoulder, a few strands of fire red hair dancing before her gaze as she finally spoke up. It was great for Pinkie to be so enthusiastic about fingering her, but she needed more and she needed it now.

“P...Pinkie, just fuck me already!” She blurted out, uncaring whether or not her voice was too loud for the broom closet. Her hips swayed from side to side, and she offered herself up a little higher underneath that pink member resting on top of her. “Please, Pinkie! Grab that wonderful big dick of yours and shove it insi-OHH PINKIE I DIDN’T MEAN THERE!”

“Too late, Silly!” Pinkie was already giggling with her cocktip stuffed into Sunset Shimmer’s ass. With a sudden slap against that yellow rear she squeezed another inch of her inside, the bright pink of her length slowly disappearing into the tiny tight entrance that she had invited herself into. As Sunset Shimmer squirmed and whined and tried to spread her legs even further Pinkie just giggled in abject delight, watching in adoration as her pink inches started to push forward. “Rarity was right! Your ass is ‘Simply to die for, dahling!’”

Pinkie Pie’s imitation was far from spot on, but Sunset Shimmer could simply envision the fashionista saying as much. The ass of the former villain had been fair game for any of her new friends, but until that moment Pinkie Pie had always held back. Usually the party planner was always content with a sloppy blowjob and a quick creampie; since as Pinkie would be the first to admit, she loved all sorts of pies. It had been Rarity that was until then most obsessed with Sunset Shimmer’s wonderful rear, and though the girl had taken that bold white member in her rump a dozen times in the past two weeks Rarity’s cock was a far, far cry from Pinkie’s. As her tight hole stretched and her toes curled within her boots Sunset Shimmer simply gave a low and needy whine, squirming back and forth as she felt another inch push itself deep, deep within.

“P...Pinkie...you’re...you’re so...biiiiiiig…” She couldn’t tell for herself if it was words of praise she spoke, or simply offering a good reason that Pinkie shouldn’t be stuffing her cock inside of her ass. And if she couldn’t tell the difference, she knew for a fact the party planner couldn’t. Another inch slid inside and another desperate wail left Sunset Shimmer’s lips, her body tensing and trembling as she felt yet another piece of her dear friend slide inside of her. Despite the ache; however, despite the pinch of her walls as they struggled to claim the girl’s member, she couldn’t possibly deny the heat that was building inside of her.

Sucking Pinkie Pie’s cock had already made her wet...but getting fucked straight in her ass by that bouncy and thickdicked young woman was enough to drive her wild. Sunset Shimmer’s fingers tightened about the metal shelf as she forced her face forward once more, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes as she did her best to endure the onslaught of Pinkie’s cock rutting her ass. The girl had only just now hilted herself and Sunset already felt more full than she ever had in her life; fuller than the first time Rarity claimed her rear, fuller than when Pinkie would shove herself into her slit, even more full than when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy doubly penetrated her in the library one day after hours. That pink member was just so big and wide and the girl controlling it was so energetic and joyful that Sunset Shimmer couldn’t think of anything but that thick cock stuffed deep inside of her and the way it made her ache in the most delightful of ways.

Pinkie Pie was focused now, the pleasure of Sunset’s ass becoming too great of a distraction even for Pinkie’s attention to wander. She didn’t have any hunger for cupcakes or candies in that moment, just the tight pucker of her friend’s ass wrapped about her length. Once she had hilted herself she gave a triumphant giggle of delight and swayed her hips from side to side, making sure that Sunset could feel just how deep she was plunging into her and just how much she’d be stretching her ass. When she heard the yellow skinned girl give off one more pathetically adorable whimper Pinkie finally decided to push herself forward with full momentum, and she did so with a sudden sharp buck of her hips.

Sunset’s voice took flight within the broom closet, turning almost instantly from a whimpering gasp to a sharp cry of delight as the other girl started to rut her. Again she felt the harsh slap of a pink palm cross the side of her rear, and again she tightened her ass around that stiff member as it plunged in and out of her body. She didn’t even need to touch her slit to know it was desperately wet and excited as the other girl claimed her, her passions burning in a wild desire and clouding her senses to the breaking point. Her cheeks were flush and her brow was lined with a glaze of sweat, a perfect seamless blend with the spit that crossed her cheeks from the sloppy blowjob she had already given her. A blowjob that Sunset was...quite thankful for its sloppiness, considering the tight place that cock was now enjoying.

Nothing was said between the two friends but not for lack of desire. Simply overwhelmed by the new pleasure to come across them the two girls delighted in the sensation, Sunset trembling in a glorious ache and Pinkie relishing the grip around her member. She had never fucked any of her friends in the ass before, but she was starting to see why Rarity liked it so much! In fact...all of her other friends had asses, too! She’d have to remember that next time Rainbow Dash wanted a favor.

Still unable to speak from the pleasure, Pinkie Pie just gave another gloriously hungry giggle as she picked the pace of her thrusting up. Still fully dressed with her skirt draped across Sunset Shimmer’s ass, the girl forced and pushed herself so hard and fast against the other girl’s rear that a solid slapping noise filled the room with every impact. The smell of hungry and depraved sex filled the room around them, mixed with the scent of fresh baked sweets that always seemed to follow Pinkie anywhere she went. A perfect blend of innocence and wicked lewd lust, just like the party planner herself. The faster and faster Pinkie’s hips flew the deeper her cock seemed to disappear into Sunset’s ass, and the louder and louder the former villain moaned as she was claimed. It didn’t take long before Sunset’s voice rose even louder than it had already been, and with great force and intention the young woman finally managed to form words around her pleasure, grunting out a desperate warning to the other girl as her toes curled within her boots.

“Pinkie! Pinkie, I’m...I’m gonna…” The squirt that erupted from her stole the surprise of what she was about to announce. With her thighs twitching and her head swimming Sunset Shimmer had a violent orgasm while she was fucked so ruthlessly in the ass; her senses reeling as pleasure washed over her in an uncontrollable wave of delight. The sweat and the spit and the nectar of her squirt coated her body in various places, from the saliva marking her cheeks to the glazed juice against her thighs, making sure that she was a perpetual mess. She could feel her nectar rolling down her beautifully smooth legs into her tented jeans and panties below, just as she could feel the sweat down the center of her back make a dark outline along the spine of her shirt. She’d only need to get within a few feet of anyone for them to know what had just happened: the prized slut of the school’s resident best friends club had gotten fucked again.

The noise of Sunset Shimmer’s climax combined with the tight grip of her trembling ass was more than enough to send Pinkie Pie into a similar moment, and the young woman’s voice rose up to a happy yelp as it finally happened. As she shivered underneath the weight of her Sunset briefly hoped that Pinkie would consider the world outside of the broom closet if only for a moment; hoping that Pinkie would pull out at the last minute and not leave her roaming about the halls of school with a heavy creampie filling her ass.

But she knew better by now. Pinkie Pie...well, Pinkie Pie loved pies.

The throbbing of that pink cock came while it was hilted fully inside of her, the tip pressing down as deep as it could muster as it rioted squirt after squirt of hot, sticky cream squarely into her rear. As it flooded her Sunset Shimmer’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fought the urge for another orgasm right then and there, nearly brought to a second purely from the stimulation of having her asshole claimed. And sure enough even after Pinkie was finished the party planner didn’t seem to plan on leaving her rear, keeping her cock pressed in deep as she leaned in close to nip at the back of Sunset Shimmer’s neck.

“Heehee…” She giggled, softer now as she struggled for her next breath. She rocked her hips back and forth and swooned at the sensation, feeling the cum shiver across her shaft and bubble from the seam of Sunset’s ass and her length. “You don’t have a single hole that isn’t fun to fuck, Sunset! You’re such a good friend!”

Those words made Sunset beam, and she looked back at the girl with a tired, sweat-licked, but happy expression on her face. As she turned it was just enough space for Pinkie to steal a kiss on the girl’s cheek, giggling as she pulled back and listened to the well-used girl speak.

“I’m happy to be your friend.” She beamed, looking truly content and genuine in the moment. Even with her sore rear filled with cum, even with her face smeared with spit and prerelease, she meant those words as much as she had meant anything. She was just about to speak up again when a sudden knock came on the door to the broom closet, loud enough to send them both jumping in surprise. Pinkie Pie’s cock pulled out of Sunset’s ass with a loud pop; slapping over the top as her tight pucker squeezed out a sudden burst of white straight into her panties hanging between her knees.

“Open up, you too!” It was Vice Principal Luna’s voice, Sunset would know it anywhere. Stern and hard, the more serious minded and demanding of the two rulers of the school. “I could practically hear you from my office! I’m eager to hear a reason you shouldn’t get in trouble for this!”

Pinkie Pie simply started to giggle, tucking her cock underneath her skirt and lowering her fingers. She teased her digit around the tight pucker of Sunset’s cream-filled ass, poking it gently inside as she offered more sweet, happy words to her friend.

“Sounds like you’ll have to make friends with Vice Principal Luna, too!” She chirped, happily. “But hey, you can always use more friends!”

Sunset Shimmer, though her knees were weak and her body was used, fucked, and tired, could only smile and nod.

There was always room for more friends.

“...come in, Vice Principal Luna.” Sunset finally spoke, as her hand moved to open the broom closet door.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Shimmer has been trying to earn the trust of Pinkie Pie in a tiny broom closet during school hours. Now that Vice Principal Luna has caught them, she’ll have to make it up to her, too!

But We’re Friends  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

Sunset Shimmer’s knees were still shaking by the time Vice Principal Luna stepped into the janitor’s closet. She was still covered with a thin sheen of sweat and her ass was still filled with Pinkie Pie’s cum; a feature that was quickly drooling out of her tight yellow rear and slipping slowly down the back of her legs. Her panties were hitched between her knees and marked with the overflow of Pinkie’s climax, and her blush was tremendous as she looked up at the older woman that now stepped forward.

Vice Principal Luna, with her arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face, simply closed the door behind her as she sneered. It wasn’t the first time she had caught Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer having sex at school, and it wasn’t the first time she had seen Sunset Shimmer give her that look that flirted in between ashamed and completely unrepentant. There was absolutely no doubt that she and Pinkie would get into this sort of trouble again, and there was little Vice Principal Luna or anyone could do to stop it.

Not that she was particularly invested in trying.

“Pinkie Pie...and Sunset Shimmer.” The older woman mused, and took the chance to draw in a long, deep breath of the room. It was filled with the stench of teenagers that had just desperately fucked, laced with sweat and cum and the smell of their shared passion. Pinkie Pie was wedged near the back of the tiny room but that still only meant she was two feet away from Luna; and wedged between them the nearly-naked Sunset was still blushing and looking sheepish. Adding Luna into the room only made the temperature raise, even before one calculated how aroused the two teenagers were at getting caught. Luna’s voice flowed out evenly but with a great deal of focus and control; her temper well in check for the moment. “What am I going to do with the two of you, hmm? You’re putting me in an awfully difficult spot.”

“Well, Vice Principal Luna-” Pinkie Pie giggled, her pink, stiff cock still half-hidden underneath the edge of her skirt. After she had finished fucking Sunset Shimmer she tucked it down, but as soon as they were caught it had begun stirring to life once more. Pinkie Pie; undaunted as ever, merely smiled to Luna and clapped her hands against Sunset Shimmer’s shoulders. “We’re really sorry! But you know who’s the absolute best at apologizing?! Who’s super good at saying she’s sorry and putting you in a happy place again?! It’s Sunset Shimmer!”

Sunset Shimmer continued to sheepishly grin as she raised a hand and wiggled her fingers. The tremors that ran through her body from Pinkie’s excited shaking was enough to send her breasts bouncing back and forth; exposed and fully on display for the older woman. She even dripped a little more cum from her rear as she was jostled back and forth, the cream landing at the tent her panties made between her knees. As Vice Principal Luna continued to give her that stern look Sunset Shimmer merely smiled, and spoke up in a timid but friendly tone.

“I’m...I’m really good at apologizing.” She blushed. “After all, I’ve had a lot of practice at it lately.” After all of the girls she had let fuck her to make up for her past crimes, that much was true. Nobody could express regret and offer recompense with her body quite like Sunset Shimmer could, and the best part was that she enjoyed every second of it! Already one of her hands had flowed forward and her fingers had nestled at the spot in between Luna’s legs, rolling her touch back and forth and squeezing at a noticeable large, bulging member hiding underneath her pants. As Luna stood there remaining sentinel and steadfast, Sunset Shimmer offered her most charming smile. “Maybe I could make this up to you, Vice Principal Luna? I would...reaaaaaallly like to make it up to you.” The heavy blush that crossed her face made her look all the more sheepish and apologetic. When Vice Principal Luna simply sighed and shrugged it made the young woman’s heart skip a beat, and the older woman spoke as if she wasn’t already planning to fuck her from the second she stepped inside the broom closet.

“I suppose, Sunset Shimmer.” She offered in a labored voice, even rolling her eyes to suggest how far she was being put out. “So long as you show me that you’re truly sorry for making so much noise.” Sunset Shimmer giggled, and started to drop down to her knees.

She knew just the way to make up for being a noisy little slut - all she had to do was stuff her mouth.

\---

Cum was still dripping out of Sunset Shimmer’s ass as she serviced Vice Principal Luna and Pinkie Pie, and every time she felt a little bit of it ooze out of her rear it made her all the more excited. Her eyes were shining as she wrapped her lips around the top of Luna’s cock, one hand holding that mammoth dark member at the base while the other was curled around Pinkie’s. Sunset was positioned such that she was facing Luna’s lap, staring straight ahead at the open zipper in the older woman’s slacks, and her rear was to Pinkie Pie whom had simply dropped her cock over Sunset’s shoulder. Within the tight confines of the broom closet it was impossible to feel anything other than cramped and confined, and there was a naughty part of Sunset Shimmer that savored it.

“Heehee! Whatcha think, Vice Principal Luna?! Isn’t Sunset Shimmer just the bestest cocksucker there is?!” Pinkie Pie’s enthusiasm was expected, and Sunset blushed at the praise. As her lips worked slowly down the older woman’s dark member, drawing in the flavor of her mature length, Luna simply gazed down at her and slowly lifted a brow. Part of Sunset was almost afraid of the older woman; Luna was known for being not nearly as friendly as her sister, and the last time Sunset Shimmer had left Equestria the woman’s counterpart was none other than Nightmare Moon. She had every reason to suspect that Vice Principal Luna was nurturing some particularly dark and mean spirit within her, and she was pleasantly surprised when Luna offered her a little smirk.

“She is indeed, Pinkie Pie.” Luna offered in a mature tone, lowering one hand to brush her fingers across Sunset’s cheek. “Keep going, Sunset Shimmer. I’m feeling more forgiving already.” The giggling that flowed from Pinkie Pie didn’t quite cover up the noise of a satisfied cocksucker; a moan echoing from the back of Sunset Shimmer’s throat. The young woman in the middle eagerly continued, letting her tongue trace back and forth across her vice principal’s shaft while her free hand slowly stroked on Pinkie’s member. Even her friend had reclaimed her full size again, throbbing and heavy in her hand even though it had just emptied its load into her rear. The heavy scent of sex that permeated the tiny broom closet was helping to fuel every one of their desires; it was impossible to take a breath that wasn’t laced with the sweat and lust of the other two girls.

Sunset Shimmer kept slurping up and down on Luna’s member, making sure it was covered in a nice, dense layer of spit. With open lips she ushered Luna’s shaft to slap back and forth across her cheeks, and on more than one occasion she openly spit on top of her cocktip only to quickly suck it off. Her eyes closed and she threw herself into her work with great enthusiasm, accepting sucking off her vice principal as something as natural as could be. She had always strived to please Princess Celestia back home, and sucking the throbbing, hard cock of her sister’s alternate self was perhaps as close as she’d ever get. The taste of cock, the heat of the room lashing against her exposed breasts and bare thighs, the noises from the satisfied older woman and Pinkie’s eager self...it was a thrill for Sunset Shimmer to be there, and it was a pleasure greater than any she could have imagined when she was trying to commandeer the school.

Why did she ever crave magic and power? All she really needed were a few thick cocks to suck and a few good friends to take care of her.

“Ohh...oh gosh, Sunset, I think I’m still wobbly from your ass!” Pinkie Pie gasped, and her hands suddenly lunged forward. She invited herself to balance her grip on Vice Principal Luna’s shoulders, and despite that breach of protocol Luna not only allowed her grip, but held onto the girl’s waist to help balance her. Pinkie was lightheaded and swaying, her voice flowing in and out of an excited whimper as Sunset continued to jerk her off. “You haven’t even sucked on me yet, and I’m...I’m already...ohh, Sunset, don’t stop! Don’t stop tuggin’ my Pinkie pole!”

Even Vice Principal Luna chuckled as Pinkie’s moment arrived, brought forward by the gentle motions of Sunset’s hand on her cock. Sunset pulled her mouth free from Luna’s cock just as Pinkie’s began to spasm, and the thing released rope after rope of cum as the side of it squeezed against Sunset’s cheek. Because Pinkie was merely dangling her cock over Sunset’s shoulder the young woman on her knees didn’t receive much of the payload, and a few seconds after Pinkie started gasping she finally had a chance to see where it all went.

Vice Principal Luna’s throbbing cock hung there before her eyes, covered in Pinkie Pie’s cum. From the base to the tip Pinkie had covered it in her own brand of icing; coating every inch of that well-sucked member with her cream. Some of it had even stained the front of Luna’s pants, but all three women knew it was impossible to engage in such a lewd meeting without their clothes getting at least a little stained. Sunset Shimmer merely looked at that cum-covered cock with the gaze of a starving animal, while Pinkie suddenly whined as she realized what she had done.

“W...Wow, Vice Principal Luna, I’m so sorry!” She whimpered, though her hands remained on the older woman’s shoulders. “I sure didn’t mean to, uh...put the frosting on your eclair!” Vice Principal Luna merely laughed, and to show the kindness hiding within her stern presence even leaned forward to kiss Pinkie on the bridge of her nose.

“It’s quite all right, Pinkie Pie.” She smiled, and gazed down at the girl resting on her knees between them. “Thankfully, Sunset Shimmer is going to clean it up for me. Isn’t that right, Sunset?”

“...oh by Celestia, it most certainly is.” Sunset’s eyes were wide as saucers as she responded, and she could barely contain her giggling as she lunged forward to do just that. How could a broom closet treat get any more delicious?! Vice Principal Luna’s cock hung forward, slathered in Pinkie Pie’s warm cum, plump and dripping and moist and ready for attention. Sunset’s eyes were shining as she threw her hands against Luna’s lap, darting forward and beginning to work at cleaning that lovely shaft. She clung to the vice principal’s trousers as she engulfed that thick length with her mouth, pulling her lips over the cream-covered shaft in one swift gulp. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she was overtaken with a bit of flavor overload; the sweet taste of Pinkie’s cum covering such a meaty and already delicious shaft proving to be a little much for her. She had forced herself down so deep on Luna’s length that her throat had a noticeable bulge from the action, the sculpt of the older woman’s tip as it pressed against her from the inside.

“Oh my!” Even Vice Principal Luna’s constantly stoic presence was left surprised by Sunset’s enthusiasm, and she held a little bit tighter onto Pinkie’s waist for the moment. The roles had been reversed and she now held to the younger woman to keep herself steady, goosebumps rising on her arms underneath the sleeves of her blazer. Sunset Shimmer was swiftly working back and forth to clean her vice principal’s cock as well as she could, and in the flurry of movement and the whipping of red and yellow hair the older woman could do little more than stand there and let her cock get cleaned. Wet, sticky noises filled the tiny broom closet just like the struggling grunts from the back of Luna’s throat; the noises of a mature woman that didn’t want to let her students know just how much she was loving throating this particular slut.

“Lookit her go!” Pinkie Pie’s enthusiasm was everlasting, even with her own cock softening and once more vanishing underneath the hem of her skirt. Before too long she had even moved her hands from Luna’s shoulders to the back of Sunset’s hair, threading her fingers through the locks and started to shove her forward. “Hehe, let me help, Sunset Shimmer!” With Pinkie’s force behind those thrusts Luna’s cock continued to press even deeper into her student’s throat, and the webs of spit and cum smeared across her trousers even more. The sounds of Sunset gagging and gurgling on thick dark meat rose within the room and the young woman finally allowed her hands to drop, reaching below her waist to begin tending to her own needs.

She had cum when Pinkie was flooding her ass with cream, but that felt like years ago. With the taste of her vice principal’s cock in her mouth Sunset Shimmer wasn’t content to go unfondled, and she swiftly slapped her hand against her own bare pussy before easing two fingers inside. She began to rapidly and lewdly thrust them into her tender entrance all while Pinkie helped her to suck Luna off; gladly going along with every motion her friend forced her into. Whether it was rapid strikes that left her lightheaded or a sudden, long push forward that had her gagging on Luna’s dick she didn’t offer any complaints - after all, as the two women had suggested there was a lot she had to apologize for! And making amends was such a very fun endeavor.

Vice Principal Luna’s grip on Pinkie Pie’s waist tightened, and before long the older woman was rocking forward with her hips so she could properly throat the slut on her knees. Pinkie Pie was a tremendous help and was certainly earning extra points with Luna, so much so that she might be convinced to look the other way the next time she was caught fucking one of her classmates. The faster Pinkie’s hands flew forward the deeper and more forceful that Sunset Shimmer had to throat the vice principal’s cock, and finally with one last shove forward Sunset’s lips crashed against the older woman’s lap and Luna’ peak finally arrived.

Luna was a private woman; terse and stoic, and so it made perfect sense that she didn’t cry out Sunset Shimmer’s name when she came. She handled it all in tremendous grace and dignity considering the circumstances, and her cock pushed forward with a slow throb that ushered in a steady rush of pumping cum. As her dark member continued to stretch Sunset Shimmer’s mouth the young woman was treated to pulse after pulse shot straight down her throat; a copious amount that she was forced to swallow up as greedily as she could. As she came Luna stood frozen save for the tiny shivers that ran across her body, but Sunset Shimmer was in motion enough for both of them.

Aside from the repeated bulging of her throat as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the older woman’s cum, Sunset’s fingers were busy probing the insides of her teenage pussy. Underneath where she was kneeling there were two puddles that had steadily merged; one of Pinkie’s cum that had dripped from her well-fucked ass, and one of glistening nectar that had rushed down Sunset’s tender folds. The latter of those two puddles grew as Sunset hit yet another peak; her thighs twitching and gaining lines of goosebumps as heat completely overtook her. While she still struggled to swallow down Luna’s load she marked the floor with a sudden squirt, adding even more heat and scent to the already musty room. She whimpered and whined as she did so, but her voice couldn’t be heard until Luna finally pulled her cock free and she had the chance to move her lips again.

“D...Do you accept my apology, Vice Principal Luna?” She gasped, gazing up at the older woman and looking every bit a torrentially fucked whore. Makeup smeared, cheeks and breasts covered with drool and cum, kneeling over a puddle of sticky juices. Luna only made the girl’s visage even less innocent by swinging her heavy length forward and cockslapping her across the cheek; playfully yet still poignantly.

“Perhaps.” Vice Principal Luna mused, tapping her chin as she gazed towards Pinkie Pie. “Perhaps if your friend Pinkie Pie would also show me how much she’s sorr-”

Vice Principal Luna’s intentions for Pinkie Pie, as lewd as they were, would have to wait. The older woman was cut off by a sudden knock on the door, quickly followed by yet another voice calling inside. All three women looked at each other with a surprised glance and their own unique expression; from Luna’s curiosity to Pinkie Pie’s amusement, finally to the look of joyful but silent resolution that it was about to happen all over again.

“What’s going on in there, hmm?!” It was a voice rife with indignation and carrying an elitist, pretentious tone. Immediately recognizable as the voice of one of Canterlot High’s newest students, Adagio Dazzle. Her arrogance and her lack of respect could be easily read in her voice, clearly offended that there was some event she had not been considered privy to. “Vice Principal Luna, I’ve been waiting outside to talk to you for almost twenty minutes! I swear, what could possibly be so fascinating in the stupid broom closet?!”

Vice Principal Luna, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer all shared a coy, knowing smirk. Both Pinkie and Luna’s cocks were already unleashed and stiffening, and Sunset Shimmer moved a hand up to rub idly at her chin. She had to loosen up that jaw of hers, since she already knew that there’d be a whole new cock to suck soon. Once she had prepared herself she gave the signal for Vice Principal Luna to get the door, and soon the older woman’s hand moved down to slowly twist the knob.

“Come in, Adagio Dazzle.” Luna offered simply, and smirked as a new body came into the sticky, stench-filled broom closet of pleasure. She gave Adagio a calm look as the gorgeous young woman strolled inside, carting with her bright orange hair that cramped the space around them even more than Pinkie Pie’s. It took Adagio a few seconds to realize just what was going on; from the sight of the nearly naked Sunset on her knees to the two unveiled and thick cocks hanging just before the young woman’s face. Once Adagio picked up on it her cheeks almost immediately hit a heavy blush, and underneath the fabric of her tights a bulge of her own started to throb. Sunset Shimmer was the first to speak as the four women now shared an even more cramped space, and without any permission or hesitation her hands came up to tug at Adagio’s tights.

“Hi, Adagio Dazzle.” She beamed, looking up at the other woman with a bright smile and thoroughly spit and cum stained cheeks. “My name’s Sunset Shimmer...and I can’t wait for us to be friends.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> Annnnd I've got a brand new [Twitter,](http://twitter.com/dracedomino) too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you like my work, check out my [ tumblr! ](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> This was a really fun story, and my first one since coming back from vacation. :) I love writing Equestria Girls stuff!


End file.
